


The Color of Your Eyes

by Calicolor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicolor/pseuds/Calicolor
Summary: What happens when two boyfriends ask what the other thinks of their eye color?Cutesy fluffy monologues!





	1. Yuuri's Eyes

Yuuri lazily skimmed through a magazine while Viktor was reading a book at the foot of his bed. It was Sunday and Yuuri’s day off from training. The two had decided to relax and stay in to read and do other leisurely activities. Yuuri had just stumbled upon an article in the magazine that piqued his interest. The title read: _‘Does Your Significant Other Know Your Eye Color?’_

Reading on, because he had nothing else better to do, the article had gone on to say that some people aren’t very observant and could go years without realizing what color his or her partner’s eyes are. There were some comments from the magazine’s subscribers. Some expressed their disappointment with their partners for not automatically knowing their eye color when asked. Others said they didn’t really mind. A few admitted to not knowing their partners’ eye colors either. The article explained how readers could test it out with their own partners. Sending the question through a text message or turning one’s head away while asking were the best options to go through with the test.

Yuuri glanced over the magazine he was reading to look at Viktor lounging at his feet, who seemed to be absorbed in the book he was reading. He was lying on his stomach with the book outstretched in front of him, his legs dangling off the side of the bed. Every now and then, he would blow at the hair that disobediently fell in his eyes. Yuuri glanced back-and-forth between the article in front of him and the Russian man at the end of the bed. He wondered if Viktor knew his eye color. Well, then again, his eyes were really boring. They were just brown. Plain old brown. Surely, they weren’t that hard to remember. But, still…he wondered if Viktor knew from memory.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Yuuri closed the magazine and laid it down on the bed. He slowly turned his face toward the wall, trying to look casual about it.

“Hey, Viktor…”

Viktor looked up from his book to look over at Yuuri. “Hmm?”

“What is my eye color?”

Viktor set the book down on the bed, shooting him a questioning look for a brief moment. As if deciding to just go with the flow, he hummed and looked off toward nothing in particular.

“Your eyes are brown…like warm, melting chocolate. Like gingerbread fresh out of the oven. Or cinnamon…they make you think of that wonderful cinnamon aroma. And, oh, that _sparkle_. They sparkle in the most hypnotizing way whenever you’re searching for something. The way the sunlight reflects off of them and then they glow…and then there’s that spark…oh, I get absolutely _lost_ in them every time that happens…They’re brown like soft, silky hair that you just want to bury your face in and remain there forever. You just want to reach out and touch them, but then you realize that you can’t…because they’re _eyes_ , of course.”

Viktor winked playfully in Yuuri’s direction. Yuuri was no longer looking at the wall but, rather, staring at Viktor while he spoke. It was ridiculous the amount of comparisons he was spouting out. A normal person would simply say “brown” and that would be the end of the conversation.

But this was _Viktor_ , after all.

And Viktor was anything but normal.

Viktor sighed and clasped his hands together, eyes twinkling.

“They’re the color of the rarest and most beautiful gem that you could ever find. The most valuable gem of them all. Better than diamonds or rubies or sapphires. No, they’re all worthless compared to the beautiful jewels that are _your eyes_.”

Yuuri didn’t know how much more he could take of all these compliments. It was embarrassing him to no end.

“Um, Viktor,” Yuuri started. “You don’t have to say all tha—”

“—like hot coffee that you could just drown in. The steam rising up all around you…surrounding you…encasing your body in its warmth…”

Yuuri’s face was growing warmer than Viktor’s similes. He sputtered as he tried to form a sensible sentence, but all the words just flipped and tumbled off his tongue into some unknown abyss, never to be found again. Viktor ignored him and continued.

“—like leather. Soft and cushioning, yet strong and firm, so that you feel comfortable and protected just looking at them. Yes, leather! That is the perfect way to describe their _gorgeous_ hue…”

“Viktor!” Yuuri finally managed to call out.

The Russian looked over as Yuuri grabbed a pillow and buried his burning face into it. He mumbled something incomprehensible into it.

“What did you say, Yuuri?”

More muffled words. Viktor crawled closer to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

“I can’t understand what you’re saying,” Viktor said, chuckling.

Yuuri lifted his head away from the pillow by an inch.

“I said all you had to say was ‘brown’…”

Viktor mock-gasped. He bunched up the fabric of his shirt, clutching at his chest.

“Just _‘brown’_!? But that word alone cannot even hope to capture and express the beauty that is your eyes—”

A pillow colliding with Viktor’s face put a stop to whatever else he was about to say. Yuuri laughed at the look of bewilderment on the Russian’s face.

“You’re so dramatic,” Yuuri said, clutching at his stomach as he laughed harder.

Viktor stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, which quickly faded and curved into a grin. Yuuri was too busy laughing to notice the pillow being flung back into his face. His glasses fell off and down into his lap. This time, Viktor was the one laughing while Yuuri looked at him, dazed. Yuuri took his glasses and leaned over to place them on the nightstand.

“Oh? You wanna play this game?” Yuuri said in a teasing voice. He grabbed a pillow from behind him and raised it, threateningly.

“Bring it on,” Viktor growled, grinning at him.


	2. Viktor's Eyes

Yuuri skimmed across the surface of the ice. Today, he was practicing his Free Skate routine. He needed it to be flawless in time for the next competition. Viktor stood on the sidelines, observing his practice session with a piercing gaze. Yuuri had thought nothing of it until Viktor called him over.

Yuuri turned on his heel and made his way over to the sidelines. Had he done something wrong? The last jump he’d done had been executed and landed perfectly, if he said so himself. Maybe it was the step sequence…he supposed he may have been a little off on his movements midway through. He braced himself for the impending sea of critiques as he came to a stop at the edge of the rink. Viktor handed him his water bottle and Yuuri took it with a mumbled “thanks”. As he drank from the bottle, he could feel Viktor’s eyes boring into him from his peripheral vision. A heavy minute passed by in silence. When Yuuri couldn’t deal with the tension any longer, he spoke up.

“Did you…need to tell me something, Viktor?” he asked.

“Hm?” Viktor hummed and tilted his head to the side, as if confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you called me over here. Did I need to do something different with my routine?”

“Oh, no, you’re routine is fine.”

“Um…okay then.”

Viktor resumed his wordless staring and, to say the least, it was weirding Yuuri out quite a bit. The Russian man wasn’t usually this…reserved. He didn’t know Viktor even knew how to be quiet. Yuuri shifted his skates on the ice.

“Well then,” Yuuri said. “I guess I’ll get back to practicing then.”

He started to skate away.

“Wait—” Viktor’s hand reached out to grab his wrist and pull him back. “—there was something I wanted to ask you.”

Yuuri was about to ask what it was when he found himself short of breath as fingers tenderly pinched his chin, lifting it up. Viktor’s face was mere inches away from his own. Yuuri’s eyes widened. His hands suddenly felt very sweaty…and it wasn’t because of the rigorous training from earlier. Viktor’s half-lidded eyes lazily drifted across his features. Yuuri swallowed hard, feeling incredibly self-conscious.

“Y-Yes?” Yuuri stammered.

Viktor’s breath came out in warm puffs against his nose and cheeks, sending shivers down the brunette’s spine.

“What color are my eyes?”

_His…his eyes? He’s asking me what color his eyes are?_ Yuuri thought to himself. _What a weird question. What’s with this sudden pop quiz? As if it isn’t already obvious enough with his eyes staring straight at me from only a few inches away._

Yuuri gazed into the eyes staring back at his, taking note of the beautiful blue color he’d always admired.

_But now that I’m looking at them up close, I can really see how pretty they are. They’re…gorgeous. They’re that gorgeous blue color that reminds me of an ocean. It fades from dark blue to light blue…almost green, but not quite. It’s like the deep, bottomless part of the ocean and the shallow end of the shore, fused together into one. Gosh, are they even real? It’s like someone Photoshopped the most beautiful jewels in the world onto Viktor’s Nikiforov’s face. It has to be that. Or something like that. The color of his eyes is also like the color of the sky when it’s a bright, sunny day. The backdrop to everyday life. Then they also make me think of blue flowers…_

“Yuuri?”

Viktor’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. The beautiful blue eyes were now squinting at him in concern. Silver eyebrows were drawn tightly together. Yuuri had almost forgotten about the fingers holding his chin, and the fact that he’d been asked a question that he was expected to answer. But all the stuff he had just thought about how attractive Viktor’s eyes were…he couldn’t say that _out loud_. No way.

“Blue,” Yuuri blurted out quickly.

A smirk crept onto the Russian’s face.

“Just ‘blue’?” Viktor’s voice came out low and teasing. “Is that _all_?”

Yuuri swallowed hard, unable to tear his eyes away from Viktor’s. He felt his face starting to heat up.

“I…I, uh…” Yuuri stuttered, words escaping him.

“Mmmm…how cute…” Viktor whispered. He leaned closer, his face nearing Yuuri’s red one.

Yuuri almost tripped over his own skates as he broke away from Viktor’s hold on his chin. He drifted backwards across the ice.

“I’ll just…I’ll get back to m-my routine now. So…yeah…” Yuuri said.

He skated away, face still ablaze.

He swore Viktor was going to be the death of him.


End file.
